Karaoke
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Seth walk into a karaoke bar and meet a girl named Zola. She's straight up with her words and intentions, ending up in Roman's bed the first night. He quickly realizes that she isn't the normal type of woman that he usually meets. Sex is just sex to her and he tries to keep his claws in her.
1. I miss the misery

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to a karaoke bar," Seth said in a grumpy voice as they entered the place.  
"Oh, come on, live a little. You might like it," Roman said.

They both turned their heads towards the stage as they heard a woman started shouting.

 _Ohhh, I miss the misery_

"Now that's my type of girl," Seth said as he saw her.

She was standing up there in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with the word "BITCH" written in black letters across the chest. To the outfit she was wearing black sneakers. Her hair went half way down her back and was dark brown. No makeup or jewelry. She clearly wasn't out to make an impression on anyone but just to enjoy herself, which was the thing that actually made her make an impression on the men that had just walked in.

"Aren't you glad I made you come here then?" Roman asked and laughed.

They went to sit down at a table while watching her sing.

 _I've been a mess since you stayed_  
 _I've been a wreck since you changed_  
 _Don't let me get in your way_  
 _I miss the lies and the pain_  
 _The fights that keep us awake_  
 _I'm tellin you_

 _I miss the bad things_  
 _The way you hate me_  
 _I miss the screaming_  
 _The way that you blame me_  
 _Miss the phone calls_  
 _When it's your fault_  
 _I miss the late nights_  
 _Don't miss you at all_  
 _I like the kick in the face_  
 _And the things you do to me_  
 _I love the way that it hurts_  
 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

"I wonder who she's singing it to," Seth said.  
"Just about every man in here. Look at the way they're all drooling over her and she couldn't care less," Roman said.  
"Look at the way we're drooling over her. We're just as those other fools," Seth said.  
"True that," Roman said and laughed.

 _I've tried but I just can't take it_  
 _I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it rough)_  
 _You know that I've had enough_  
 _I dare ya to call my bluff_  
 _Can't take to much of a good thing_  
 _I'm tellin you_

 _I miss the bad things_  
 _The way you hate me_  
 _I miss the screaming_  
 _The way that you blame me_  
 _Miss the phone calls_  
 _When it's your fault_  
 _I miss the late nights_  
 _Don't miss you at all_  
 _I like the kick in the face_  
 _And the things you do to me_  
 _I love the way that it hurts_  
 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

 _Just know that I'll make you hurt_  
 _(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)_  
 _When you tell me you'll make it worse_  
 _(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)_  
 _I hate that feelin inside_  
 _You tell me how hard you'll try_  
 _But when we're at our worst_  
 _I miss the misery_

 _I miss the bad things_  
 _The way you hate me_  
 _I miss the screaming_  
 _The way that you blame me_

 _I miss the rough sex_  
 _Leaves me a mess_  
 _I miss the feeling of pains in my chest_  
 _Miss the phone calls_  
 _When it's your fault_  
 _I miss the late nights_  
 _Don't miss you at all_  
 _I like the kick in the face_  
 _And the things you do to me_  
 _I love the way that it hurts_  
 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

 _I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

Everyone was clapping and whistling. She smiled and bowed, then walked off the stage to stand by the bar by herself. The bartender leaned in and talked to her. Clearly they knew each other.

"A boyfriend perhaps?" Seth asked.  
"Only one way to find out," Roman answered and went to stand up.  
"What are you doing?" Seth asked.  
"Well, we need something to drink, right?" Roman said and walked towards the bar.

He made sure to stand some what close to the woman as he waited for the bartender to turn his attention towards him.

"How may I help you?" The bartender asked.  
"A bottle of whiskey and two glasses," Roman answered.

The bartender put a bottle and two glasses in front of Roman and Roman paid. The bartender walked off to service some other customers. Roman turned to look at her.

"You sounded really good up there," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"You wanna come join us? Free drinks," he said and held up the bottle.  
"Sure, why not? Hey Mark, I'm stealing a glass," she yelled to the bartender as she leaned over the counter to grab a glass.

The bartender just nodded towards her.

She followed Roman to the table and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Seth," Seth said.  
"And I'm Roman, by the way," Roman said.  
"I'm Zola," she said as she pushed the glass towards Roman.

He took the hint and poured her a whiskey and handed back the glass.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed it and downed the drink.  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" Seth asked and nodded towards the bartender.  
"Who, Mark? We've been friends since kindergarden," she answered.  
"Oh, okay," Seth said.  
"He's also gay if you're interested," she said.  
"I'm not but thanks for offering," Seth said, trying to hold in a chuckle.  
"You never know," she said.  
"Seth is straight and so am I," Roman said.  
"And you're telling me this because...?" She asked.  
"Just thought you might like to know," Roman answered.  
"Why? So I know I can sleep with you if I like to?" She asked.

Roman choked on his drink and started coughing.

"No beating around the bush with you," Seth said.  
"Straight to business. Way more easy that way," she said.  
"So would you?" Seth asked, thinking he might keep it in the straight to business trail she had just laid out.  
"Sleep with you? Maybe. Probably," she answered.  
"Which one of us?" Seth asked.  
"Why not both of you?" She asked back.  
"At the same time?" Roman asked.  
"Give me another drink and we'll talk about it," she answered and handed the glass to him.

He started laughing and poured her another drink.

"I like you, girl," he said and laughed.

The hours passed, the conversation were flowing across the table, the bottle was getting empty and they were all getting drunk.

"Gotta get some of that whiskey out again," Seth said and stood up to go the men's room.

She followed him with her eyes and heard Roman laugh next to her because of it.

"What? He's got a nice ass," she said.  
"I'm sure he does. I wouldn't know," he said.  
"Don't blame me for looking. He might have a nice ass but you got everything else just right," she said and looked at him.

If it was the whiskey talking or her eyes undressing him, he didn't know, but he leaned in and kissed her. She was fast to crawl up on his lap, placing a knee on each side of him, never breaking the kiss. He placed a hand on her back and a hand in her hair, holding her close, kissing her hard and passionately. She pressed her crotch towards his, rolled her hips a little, making him get an erection. He reached down and grabbed her ass. She broke the kiss.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked.  
"What about Seth?" He asked.  
"He's a big boy. Can't he take care of himself? Or you want him to come watch or join us?" She asked, leaning in to let her tongue trace the rim of his ear.  
"Serious guys? I was gone for like two minutes," Seth's voice sounded.

They both looked up at him.

"You mind if we take off?" Roman asked.  
"You drag me here and then you leave me here. Just so typical of you, Roman," Seth said.  
"Don't believe him. I don't usually do this," Roman said to her.  
"I don't care what you usually do. I only care about what you're gonna do to me," she said and crawled off his lap.  
"You know, I asked him if he would like for you to join us," she said to Seth, teasing him.  
"Roman never wants to share," Seth said.  
"No, I don't," Roman said and grabbed her hand. "See you tomorrow, Seth."

Seth watched them leave the place. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and emptied it before leaving too.

He dragged her into the bedroom as soon as they entered his house. They ripped the clothes off each other, not wasting any time. They were all over each other, kissing and touching. She took over and pushed him down on the bed. She crawled up on him and bent down to kiss him again. He was surprised how fast she was moving and before he knew it, he was inside her.

She was moving up and down, rolling her hips, making him moan. She knew exactly what she was doing. He felt himself get close really fast and he grabbed her hips to slow her down.

"It's alright. Just cum," she whispered in his ear.  
"Not before you," he said.  
"Wow, a gentleman. That's new," she said and giggled.

He wondered what kind of men she had been with before him but he didn't think it was the right time to ask. Instead he held on tight to her hips as he swung her around on her back. He grabbed both her hands and interlocked his fingers into hers, holding her down like that. Now that he was in charge, he lowered the pace a bit but thrusted into her hard instead. He made sure to push all the way in with each thrust. Her moaning grew louder as he hit the right spot each time he went all in. He increased the pace a little but still made sure to hit all the way in. She closed her eyes as he made her cum. He smiled by the sight of her squirming under him as she was riding the waves of her orgasm. He increased the pace and finally allowed himself to cum as well.

He rolled off her and onto his back, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to the side and looked at her.

"Well, that was fun," she said as she got out of bed.

She walked towards her clothes.

"You're allowed to stay if you want," he said.  
"It's alright," she said as she put on her panties.  
"I mean it. I don't wanna kick you out," he said.  
"You're not kicking me out. I'm leaving on my own free will," she said while hooking her bra.  
"You're a weird woman," he said and smiled.  
"Why? Because I don't wanna spend the night here?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that too. And because..." He said but stopped himself.

 _"And because you didn't seem to care about your own pleasure during sex,"_ he finished the sentence in his head.

She walked over to him and sat down on him, a knee on each side of him.

"Wipe that serious look off your face," she said and smiled.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position, wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her.

"You sure you don't wanna stay the night?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure," she answered.  
"Alright, I'm not gonna force you. Thank you for our time together though. I really enjoyed it," he said.  
"Me too," she said.

She kissed him again and then crawled off him. She put on the rest of her clothes while he just sat on the bed and watched her. He got up to walk her out.

"Don't," she said.  
"I just wanna say goodbye," he said.  
"You don't need to play gentleman and walk me to the door. I can find my own way out. You just stay in bed and have a good night's sleep. After all, you've deserved it," she said.  
"But I..." He started but she turned around and walked out of the bedroom fast, leaving his words hanging in the air.

 _"What a strange woman,"_ he thought and laid back down in bed. _"Strange but sexy as hell."_

He smiled to himself as he thought about what had just happened.


	2. Night of the hunter

His eyes found her right away as he entered the place the next night. She was sitting on top of the bar in a short black skirt, an army green top, fishnet stockings and long black boots. She was leaning towards Mark which made the skirt crawl up a bit, revealing her stockings ending on her thighs. He bit his lip as his mind wandered to what he would like to do to her right there on the bar.

"Damn! Can I dive in tonight or is she your toy alone?" Seth asked, snapping Roman out of his dirty thoughts.  
"Don't talk about her like that. She's a human being," Roman said.  
"The way she talked last night, I don't think she minds being called a toy," Seth said.  
"Just don't," Roman said.  
"Fine, I get it. You still don't wanna share," Seth said.

Seth found a table and turned his attention towards the stage where some drunk guy was trying to sing Christina Aguilera's song "Fighter". It sounded horrible.

"Enjoy the show," Roman said as he left Seth to walk towards the bar.

"You're a gorgeous view up there," he said as he approached her.  
"Thanks," she said.

Roman turned his attention towards Mark.

"A bottle of whiskey and two..." He stopped and looked at her. "Three glasses?"

The question was hanging open in the air. She jumped off the bar.

"Sure," she said.  
"Three glasses," Roman said firmly.

Mark lined the items up and Roman paid.

"Don't forget, you're up in three songs," Mark said.  
"I know," she said.

"Up for what?" Roman asked as they walked towards the table.  
"Singing. It's a karaoke bar, remember?" She answered.  
"Oh yeah, can't wait to hear you again. What will you be singing?" He asked.  
"A song for you," she said and laughed.

"Hey Seth," she said as she dumped down next to him.  
"Hey Zola, how have you been?" Seth asked.  
"Just fine. I had a good night's sleep," she said.  
"Sleep, huh? Could have fooled me," Seth said and looked at Roman.  
"The night is long. I can do many things and still get some sleep," she said, placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze.  
"Hey hey, not in front of Roman," Seth said and laughed.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"He gets jealous," Seth answered.  
"I do not," Roman cut in.  
"You do to," Seth said.  
"You guys wanna go outside and fight over it? Winner gets the whiskey and the girl?" She asked jokingly.  
"He can get the whiskey as long as I get the girl," Roman said.  
"Don't forget to ask her if she wants to be a part of that plan," she said, putting on a smile that he couldn't quite figure out, so he left it at that.

They changed the subject, opened the whiskey and talked while different people took the stage over the next three songs.

"Zola, you're up!" Mark shouted from the bar.

She emptied the glass and stood up.

"What is she going to sing?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know but she said it was for me," Roman answered.

Seth chuckled.

"Don't get any bright ideas, big dog. She was probably just joking," Seth said.  
"Probably," Roman said as he focused on her on the stage.

 _I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell_  
 _Beaten and broken and chased from the land_  
 _But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_

 _I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak_  
 _The branches, the bones of the liars, the thieves_  
 _Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

 _Pray to your God, open your heart_  
 _Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_  
 _Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

 _One night of the hunter_  
 _One day I will get revenge_  
 _One night to remember_  
 _One day it'll all just end_

"Hell yeah!" Seth shouted.

She put on a little smile before continueing.

 _Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed_  
 _Pleasure to meet you, prepare to bleed_  
 _Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise_

 _Skinned her alive, ripped her apart_  
 _Scattered her ashes, buried her heart_  
 _Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

 _Pray to your God, open your heart_  
 _Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_  
 _Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

 _One night of the hunter_  
 _One day I will get revenge_  
 _One night to remember_  
 _One day it'll all just end_

Roman was starting to feel uneasy. She must have been joking when she said it was a song for him. She looked him straight in his eyes as she sang the next part.

 _Honest to God I'll break your heart_  
 _Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_  
 _Honest to God I'll break your heart_  
 _Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_  
 _Honest to God I'll break your heart_  
 _Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_  
 _Honest to God I'll break your heart_  
 _Tear you to pieces and rip you apart_

He swallowed. Was it a message for him? He shook his head a bit. This was stupid. They had just met the night before. No point in thinking more ahead than this night. Besides, she had already signed up for singing this song before he had come around so it couldn't be for him.

 _One night of the hunter_  
 _One day I will get revenge_  
 _One night to remember_  
 _One day it'll all just end_

Everyone clapped. She took a bow and walked back to the table.

"That was wicked hot," Seth said.  
"Thanks," she said, grabbing the glass. "It's empty."

Roman poured her a new whiskey.

"A song for me, eh? Somehow I don't feel flattered," he said.  
"You weren't supposed to," she said.  
"You still sounded amazing though," he said.  
"Thanks. I've always liked that song. It's so pure and honest," she said.

The evening went on as they emptied the bottle.

"Okay, I'm gonna go pee. Are you two gonna be all over each other again when I come back?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. Are we?" She asked while looking at Roman.  
"It depends whether or not you're gonna allow me to," he answered.

She didn't answer. She just smirked.

"Oh Jesus, get a room," Seth said as he started to walk away.  
"Hey Seth, mind shaking that ass for me?" She yelled at him.

He looked over his shoulder and slapped his ass to make her laugh.

"He still got a nice ass," she said.  
"Trying to make me jealous?" Roman asked.  
"Hey, I enjoy watching him walk away but I enjoy watching you right in front of me," she answered.

He took her words as an invitation. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her head towards him to kiss her. She opened her mouth and allowed him inside. Like the night before, she was fast to crawl up on his lap, placing a knee on each side of him, slowly grinding her crotch against his. What was it about this girl? She seemed to want to be in control and make him feel good while casting her own needs aside. He couldn't deny how horny she made him but he would be damned if he would let her control the show. He would show her just what he had to give as well.

"Oh, come on!" Seth said as he came back and saw them.

They looked at him.

"Sorry Seth," Roman said.  
"You gotta learn to share if you're gonna keep showing it off in public like this," Seth said.  
"I'm not his to share. If you want me, you really should ask me and not him," she said.  
"Hey, no way!" Roman said and grabbed on tight around her lower back.  
"I didn't mean tonight," she said and slapped him on his shoulder.  
"He can't have you as long as I'm around," he said.  
"Guess you gotta come in here one day alone," she said to Seth while chuckling.  
"Okay, that's it. You're coming with me now before you end up setting dates up with everyone in here," Roman said as he lifted her off his lap.  
"You're no fun," she pouted.  
"You just wait till we get home and I'll show you just how fun I can be," he whispered in her ear.

His words sent shivers down her spine.

"Alright, let's go," she said in an eager voice.

The moment she had taken her boots off, she was over him trying to pull his clothes off.

 _"Not this time,"_ he thought.

He grabbed her wrists and locked her arms behind her back while slowly leading her backwards towards the bedroom while kissing her. He let go of her arms once they were inside the bedroom but he didn't allow her to undress him. Instead he got her top and skirt off leaving her underwear and the fishnet stockings on. He felt his dick rise by the sight of her. He pushed her down on bed and started kissing her from her neck down her stomach and to her thighs.

"Come up here," she begged.  
"Shh, just relax," he said as he pulled her panties down.  
"But I want you," you pleaded.

He didn't answer. Instead he placed himself between her legs and let his fingers run down till he reached her wet hole. She let out a little moan as he pushed two fingers inside her. He leaned in and started licking her while moving his fingers in and out of her. It didn't take long for her body to start reacting to what he was doing. She arched her back and screamed out loud as he made her cum. As her body relaxed, he kissed his way back up to her. She had a look on her face that he couldn't quite figure out, like a mix between surprise and embarrasment. He chuckled.

"You look like a deer caught in headlights," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. It's cute," he said and kissed her.

He got out of bed and undressed before getting back down. He was just about to get on top of her when she quickly crawled on top of him. He allowed himself to fall back down on his back. Again she was fast and he was inside her in no time. Again she knew exactly what she was doing as she started moving and he felt himself get close. He tried to grab her hips again but this time she was prepared. She grabbed his hands and interlocked her fingers into his as he had done to her the night before.

"Just let me," she said as she pushed his hands down on the bed.

He knew he was stronger than her and that he could get free without any problems but he decided to let her run the rest of the show. It seemed to matter to her and since he had just given her what sounded like the orgasm of the year, he figured he deserved it. He gave in and just enjoyed her movement. He came shortly after.

She collapsed on his chest. They were both catching their breath for a while without saying anything. As she tried to push herself up again, he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tight, keeping her on his chest.

"Not yet. I'm enjoying this moment," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer but she smiled. She laid there for a little while until he loosened his grib around her. She pushed herself up and was fast on her feet before he could get a chance to react. She started to get dressed.

"You're still welcome to stay the night," he said.  
"Thanks but no thanks," she said.  
"Is it always like this with you?" He asked.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"You run away after sex," he said.  
"I don't run away. I walk away. And yes, it's always like that," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"What's the point in staying? It's called one night stands for a reason, not one night and a morning," she answered.

He got out of bed and walked towards her. She turned around to walk away but he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She melted in his arms and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to better kiss her. He gently sank his teeth into her, making a little moan slip past her lips.

"Sounds like you wanna stay to me," he said.

She hesitated for a few seconds.

"I can't help it. I get horny way too easy," she said.  
"So stay. I'll give you a morning to remember," he said.  
"Tempting but I really gotta go," she said.

He held on tighter as she tried to release herself from his arms.

"Please let me go," she said.  
"Tell me something about yourself and I'll let you go," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I wanna know more about you. Just one little thing." he said.  
"I like cats," she said.

He chuckled.

"Okay, something that not many if any knows about you then," he said.  
"You just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had," she said.

He let go off her and spun her around.

"You serious?" He asked.

She just smirked and walked backwards towards the door.

"Did I just feed your ego?" She asked.  
"Hell yeah," he answered.  
"Goodnight," she said, then turned around and left the room quickly.


	3. Winterhearted

Roman didn't know what it was about Zola that made him keep wanting to go back and find her but yet here he was again together with Seth the third night in a row. She was standing by the bar again talking with Mark. She was back in black jeans and sneakers with a dark red top that had slices down the sides which was being held together with black ribbons. As always her hair was hanging loose down her back.

"Your girl looks fine as always," Seth said.  
"She's not my girl, and yeah, I know," Roman said.

Seth went to sit down at a table while Roman walked towards her.

"Hey," he said and was just about to hug her but she stepped away from him.  
"Not now. I'm up," she said as she walked towards the stage.

His eyes followed her. She went to the microphone and the song started.

 _I was a fool for what I thought was love_  
 _And I tried my best to keep up what we had_  
 _We had a vision, no, I had a vision_  
 _And now I've to see that the vision is dead_

 _One of us is winterhearted_  
 _One of us is cold as ice_  
 _One of us is breaking hearts_  
 _And it's not me, not me_

"She's gonna break your heart," Mark suddenly spoke.

Roman turned his head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Come on. You keep coming back in here. Don't tell me it's only because she's a great fuck," Mark said.  
"I find her interesting," Roman said.  
"Look, she's my friend and I love her to death but she's gonna break your heart if you keep going down this path," Mark said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Roman said.  
"Because I know her. She doesn't do love," Mark answered.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"That's not for me to share. I've already said too much but you seem like a nice guy so I think you deserve a head's up," Mark answered.

 _I was romantic, so silly and blind_  
 _I told the world that true love had a name_  
 _But all that is left now_  
 _Is pity and shame_

 _One of us is winterhearted_  
 _One of us is cold as ice_  
 _One of us is breaking hearts_  
 _It's not me, not me_

"Whiskey and glasses?" Mark asked.  
"Sure," Roman answered.

She walked off stage and back to the bar.

"Strong song. What made you choose that?" He asked.  
"It's a reminder to myself," she answered.  
"A reminder of what?" He asked.  
"Of not falling in love," she answered.  
"Would that really be so bad?" He asked.  
"Yes. Casual sex is way more fun. Don't you agree?" She said and smirked.  
"I don't know," he answered.  
"You haven't seemed to mind the last two days," she said.

Mark placed the whiskey and three glasses on the counter, breaking the awkward conversation. Roman felt like he had just saved his ass and he sent him a silent thanks in his mind while paying.

"Care to join us again?" He asked before walking to the table.  
"Sure," she said and followed him.

"Holy shit, we can't keep drinking like this," Seth said as Roman placed the whiskey on the table.  
"Let's just enjoy our week off and have some fun," Roman said as he started to pour whiskey in the glasses.  
"Okay, last night with whiskey and then I'm done for a while," Seth said and grabbed one of the glasses, downing the drink. Zola and Roman followed his lead.

The hours passed, whiskey went down, the conversation was flowing, everything was as the last two nights. They all three seemed to click and it was easy for them to have a good time together.

"Be right back," Roman said and stood up to go to the men's room.  
"So, is it ever gonna be the two of us together?" Seth asked as soon as Roman was gone.  
"Oh Seth, I don't think you really mean that," she answered and placed her hand in his crotch.

His face went red and he pushed her hand away.

"Just as I thought. The bro code is in the way," she said and laughed.  
"You're an evil woman," Seth said.  
"I know," she said.  
"If Roman hadn't gotten his hooks in you first..." Seth started.  
"Yeah yeah, save it. I've heard that speech before," she said and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Just sit tight and enjoy your drink. I'll be back soon," she said and walked towards the bathrooms.

She waited outside the men's room for Roman to finish. He was surprised when he opened the door and found her standing there. She pushed him back in, followed and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked while laughing.

She didn't answer. She just grabbed his shirt and pulled his head a bit down so she could kiss him. She pushed him backwards up against the wall and opened his pants.

"What, here? You can't be serious," he said.

Again she didn't answer. She just dropped to her knees and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. He was just about to protest but she took him in her mouth and he forgot all about it. He leaned his head up against the wall and started moaning.

"Stop," he whispered.

She kept going.

"Stop or I'm gonna cum," he said a bit louder.

She still kept going. He grabbed her head and pulled her away from him. He looked down at her.

"I said stop," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"No, it's not. I don't wanna cum in your mouth," he said.

He helped her to her feet and started opening her jeans. She bit her lip and smiled at him. She walked away from him and towards the sink. She turned around to face the mirror and dropped her jeans and panties to her knees. Her eyes found his in the mirrow and she looked at him while bending over the sink. He felt his dick aching to be inside her and he hurried over to her, pushing his dick inside her wet hole. She kept looking at him in the mirror and it turned him on bad. He couldn't stop himself and he came almost right away.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said as he pulled out of her.  
"Don't be," she said and smiled at him in the mirror.

She pulled up her panties and jeans.

"At least let me finish you off with my hands," he said.  
"No, it's alright," she said as she buttoned her jeans.

She walked to the door, unlocked it and walked out. He hurried to pull up his own pants and close them before following her out there. She had stopped in the bar to talk with Mark. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"You coming back to join us?" He asked.  
"Yeah yeah, in a while. Just let me talk to Mark right now, okay?" She answered.  
"Okay," he said and walked over to Seth.

"Did you just get it on in the bathroom?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah," Roman answered.  
"You dirty little bastard," Seth said and smirked.  
"I don't get her. She seems to want sex so bad but she doesn't care about her own pleasure. She only cares about what I get out of it," Roman said.  
"And you're complaining?" Seth said and laughed.

Roman just gave him a look.

"Yeah, I know. Way more fun when you get a woman to scream," Seth said.

"How was it?" Mark asked.  
"He makes my pussy sing," she answered.  
"Dirty as always," he said.  
"You know me," she said.  
"It's not like you to keep going back to the same man. Could it be that you actually like this one?" He asked.  
"I don't know. He's nice, he's good looking and he's damn good in bed. But like him as in really like him? No, I'm not gonna go there," she said.  
"You're allowed to have feelings, you know that," he said.  
"Feelings aren't for me," she said.

He sighed.

"I just wanna see you happy," he said.  
"As long as I get laid from time to time, I am happy," she said and smiled.  
"Don't lead him on. He seems like a good guy," he said.  
"I'm not. He knows it's only sex," she said.  
"Make sure to tell it to his face instead of just assuming he thinks the same way as you," he said.  
"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna go home now. See you tomorrow," she said.

She walked away from the bar. Roman looked up and smiled as she walked towards the table but he was surprised to see that she just walked by while casual sending the word "goodbye" in their direction. He got up and followed her outside.

"Hey, wait up," he said and grabbed her arm.

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Home," she answered.  
"Can I come?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I don't bring men to my apartment," she answered.  
"Okay, fair enough. Wanna come to my place instead then?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Look Roman, you really need to stop this good guy act. We just had sex in the bathroom. No need for you to act all sweet and cuddly around me afterwards," she said.  
"I'm not acting," he said.  
"Okay, so you're general just a sweet man? You need to find a sweet woman to share that with," she said.  
"Well, I'm trying to share it with you," he said.

She laughed a little.

"Don't bother. I don't want that. I just want to fuck," she said.  
"That's it? Just sex, nothing else?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Why are you like that?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I'm a wicked woman," she answered.  
"Don't give me that bullshit," he said.  
"Okay, I won't," she said and turned to walk away.

She only got a few steps before he grabbed her arm again.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Don't be mad at me," he said.  
"I'm not," she said.  
"So we're good?" He asked.  
"Yep, we're good. Can I go now?" She asked.

He sighed and let go of her arm.

"I guess," he said.  
"Goodnight Roman," she said and walked off.


	4. Monster

Roman and Seth didn't come by the bar the next night so she figured he had finally grown tired of her and had gotten what he wanted. It stung a bit inside but she didn't share that with Mark. Instead she just enjoyed a quiet evening hanging in the bar, talking with him, only drinking soda, until it was time to go home.

The next night she was back again, hanging in the bar as usual.

"Can I get a beer?" Someone suddenly asked.

She turned her head and looked at the newcomer. He hadn't been in there before. He was good looking and her eyes trailed down his body.

"Like what you see, strange lady?" He asked.

Her eyes went up again and met his.

"Very much," she answered.

He smirked.

"Not even embarrased about being caught in the act. I like that," he said.  
"Why would I? That won't get me anywhere," she said.  
"And where do you wanna go?" He asked.  
"Right now, just a few steps closer to you," she said and went to stand next to him.  
"Hi, I'm Zola," she said as she stopped.  
"I'm Dean," he said.  
"Nice to meet you Dean. Mind if I join you for a beer?" She asked.  
"Not at all," he answered.

"Mark, a beer please," she called out.

Mark came over and put a beer in front of her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it while sending her a do-not-do-it-look.

 _"Relax,"_ she mouthed at him.

He let go of her hand and walked away again. She turned her focus back at Dean.

"So what brings you in here alone?" She asked.  
"I was suppose to meet up with some friends. They're driving here from another town but there has been an accident on the freeway so they're running late," he answered.  
"So you're all alone. Good thing you met me then," she said and laughed.  
"And what about you? Why are you here alone?" He asked.  
"I'm not. Mark is my best friend. I'm keeping him company whenever no one wants to get served," she answered and nodded towards Mark.

Dean's phone rang. He looked at it.

"Oh, that's my friends. Just gotta take this," he said.

She nodded and he answered the call. She listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hey guys. So how close are you? Oh, okay. No no, it's fine. I've found someone to keep me company. See you soon," he said and hung up.  
"They're close?" She asked.  
"An hour away," he answered.  
"Gives us time for another round," she said and finished the beer.

A couple of beers and around 45 minutes later and they were still having a good time together. She was starting to feel a little tipsy and he was becoming some what interesting to her. He seemed to find her interesting too. His eyes were on her at all times.

"You're staring," she said as he once again almost ate her alive with his eyes.  
"Can't help it. You're foxy," he said.

He reached his hand towards her and grabbed the edge of her jeans, pulling her close.

"You mind?" He asked.  
"Not at all," she said and smiled.

His other hand went around her neck and he pulled her in to kiss her. She leaned her back up against the bar and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" A voice sounded.

She recognized the voice. They broke the kiss and both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Seth and he wasn't looking happy. Behind him Roman was standing with a hurtful look on his eyes.

"Well, I was having a good time until you interrupted us," Dean answered.  
"These are your friends?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you know them?" Dean asked.  
"You can say that," she said and bursted out laughing.

It wasn't funny at all but she had no idea how else to react in the situation so she just laughed.

"Oh my, good thing we only kissed then," she said and stepped away from him.

She walked to the edge of the bar where Mark was waiting with an I-told-you-so-look in his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, Dean," Seth said.  
"What did I do wrong?" Dean asked.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. She did," Seth said.

Roman had already sat down. His eyes were glued to the table. Seth and Dean went over to him.

"What's wrong, big dog?" Dean asked.  
"You just made out with his girl," Seth answered.  
"Shit! That's the one you've been talking about?" Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Dean said.  
"It's alright," Roman said.  
"No, it's not," Dean said.  
"What a bitch," Seth said.  
"Don't, Seth," Roman said.  
"I'm just saying..." Seth started but Roman cut him off.  
"Just don't. I'm not in the mood," he said.

"God damn it, Zola, why do you always do this?" Mark asked.  
"Do what?" She asked.  
"Mess things up," he answered.  
"It's in my nature," she said.  
"Are you really that scared of being hurt that you choose to hurt people without any reason?" He asked.  
"Works better that way," she answered.  
"No, it doesn't. And you're hurt. I can see it," he said.  
"Just shut up," she said.  
"No, I won't. You need to wake up and realize that you're on a wrong path," he said.  
"Fine, I messed up. Is that what you wanna hear?" She said.  
"It's a start," he said.

She sighed and put some money on the counter.

"Send over three beers. Just tell them it's on the house or something," she said.  
"That's not an apology," he said.  
"Just do it," she said.

She left the bar to go to the bathroom. Mark went over to the table with three beers.

"On the house," he said as he put them down.  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
"You alright?" Mark asked Roman.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Roman answered.  
"Look, I know she can be a bitch and right now she really is one but there's a good woman hidden inside of her," Mark said.  
"We don't need to hear that right now," Seth said.

Roman raised his hand to stop Seth.

"And how do you bring out that good woman?" He asked.  
"I see her all the time but sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who still gets to see her," Mark answered.

He left his words hanging in the air and returned to the bar. Shortly after she came back from the bathroom. Her eyes met Roman's. He still looked hurt.

"I can't take it. He looks like a child who has just been told that Christmas has been cancelled," she said to Mark.  
"Give him a chance. Explain it to him," he said.  
"No, that's none of his business. Besides, we hardly know each other," she said.  
"It doesn't take many seconds to fall in love," he said.  
"Please! This is not about love. This is about the bro code. I could have kissed any other guy in here and it wouldn't have mattered," she said.  
"Just because you keep telling yourself lies, doesn't mean they'll turn into truths," he said.  
"Stop being such a smart ass," she said.

She grabbed the folder with the list of songs to choose from. She looked through it till she found one that suited her mood and the situation. She pointed at it.

"And you still think you don't have feelings involved in this?" He asked.  
"Just shut up and put it on," she said and walked towards the stage.

Roman looked up and caught her eyes as the song started.

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
 _It comes awake and I can't control it_  
 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

Roman got up and walked over to the bar. Her eyes followed him. He ordered three more beers and turned to watch her while Mark opened the beers and put them on the counter.

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

"It's a message for you," Mark said.  
"I kind of figured," Roman said.  
"She doesn't know how to talk about things so this is her way of trying to explain," Mark said.

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

"What can I do?" Roman asked.  
"I have no idea. If you're really interested, then put up a fight," Mark answered.  
"Will I be able to win?" Roman asked.  
"I'd like to think that someone will win one day. If it's you, I don't know, but I think you have a good chance. You're the first guy since..." Mark said, stopping himself.  
"Since what?" Roman asked.  
"You're the first guy in ages she's been with more than once," Mark answered and turned away to serve another customer.

Roman grabbed the beers and went back to the table. His eyes followed her as she left the stage and went back to the bar.

"What did you talk about?" She asked as Mark finally turned his attention towards her again.  
"You already know," he answered.

She turned her head and looked at him. His eyes were still on her. She sent him a little smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Mark took her hand she she turned her head to look at him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Fine, I admit that I liked him a little and that I made a mistake. Too late to change it now," she said.  
"I believe in second changes," he said and patted her hand.  
"But I don't," she said.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said.  
"I'm gonna go home now. My mood is down. See you tomorrow," she said.  
"Bye honey," he said.

She walked pass the guys without looking at any of them. She didn't dare to meet their eyes. It wasn't until she reached the door, she turned her head and looked back. He was looking at her. He got up and she got scared. She hurried out of the door and ran as fast as she could.

Roman walked to the door. He just wanted to talk to her but she was already long gone when he got there. He sighed and turned to walk to the bar.

"Help me a little, Mark. What can I do?" He asked.  
"Well, some things I can't give you the answer to but I can tell you she's coming back here tomorrow again. Maybe you should give your boys the night off and go sightseeing alone," Mark answered and smiled.  
"I hear you," Roman said and smiled back. "Three more beers, please."


	5. Ravenheart

Roman took a deep breath before entering the place the next night. He had come alone as Mark had suggested and he was on a mission. He wanted to talk to her, figure out some things if he could. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

She was already on stage as he entered and a song was beginning. His eyes went straight to her. She felt his gaze and looked in his direction. It was as if a shadow came over her face briefly as she saw him but she regained control quickly, looked away and started singing.

 _Come to me, Ravenheart_  
 _Messenger of evil_

He walked towards the bar, never taking his eyes of her.

"Glad to see you came alone," Mark said behind him.  
"Just following your advice," he said.

 _You shadow of forgotten dreams_  
 _You come to take away_  
 _My hope on your black wings_

 _Come and come to me, Ravenheart_  
 _Messenger of evil_  
 _Come to me, what's the news_  
 _Here I'm still left lonely_

Her eyes went back to him. She looked him straight in the eyes as she continued. Her mind was running wild. So many things she wanted to say, to explain to him, but she didn't know how. Instead she tried getting her message across like this.

 _Of love and hate the singers tell_  
 _But I feel more, more of both_  
 _More than heaven and hell_  
 _I take a bow to destiny_  
 _Now I have really learnt my part_  
 _Once loving him, now hating love_  
 _I've made mistakes, my Ravenheart_

"Who made her this way? Cold and not caring?" Roman asked.  
"Someone who I hope never crosses her path again," Mark answered.

 _So come and come to me, Ravenheart_  
 _Messenger of evil_  
 _Come to me, what's the news_  
 _Here I'm still left lonely_

 _Will I get back who I adore_  
 _Thus spoke the raven: Nevermore_

 _So come and come to me, Ravenheart_  
 _Messenger of evil_  
 _Come to me, what's the news_  
 _Here I'm still left lonely_

She took a deep breath before walking off the stage. She didn't have many options. Either go straight to the bar where he was waiting or tuck her tail between her legs and run out. She didn't wanna take the coward way out so she walked towards the bar.

"Hi," he said while sending her a smile.  
"Hi. Where are your friends tonight?" She asked.  
"Home, I guess. I wanted to talk to you alone," he answered.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About... Well, everything, I guess," he answered.  
"You guess? You don't even know what you wanna talk about?" She asked.  
"I have some questions I'd like to get some answers to," he said.

She sighed and looked around.

"I tell you what. Go grab that table down in the corner. I'll be right there," she said.

He walked down to the table and sat down.

"Give me twenty shots," she said to Mark.  
"What are you up to?" He asked.  
"Just do it," she said.  
"What kind of shots?" He asked.  
"I don't care. Just give me whatever you want," she said.

Mark lined up twenty shots on a tray and she carried them down to the table. Roman looked confused as she sat the tray down. She put ten shots in front of him and ten in front of herself.

"So here's the deal. Ten shots, ten questions. You get to ask five, and I get to ask five. Choose your questions carefully because there's no do over. And don't get mad if you don't like the answers," she said.  
"Alright, I'll play. No lying and no refusing to answer?" He said.  
"Just pure honesty," she said.

She grabbed one of the shots.

"You go first," she said.

He raised one of the shots as well.

"Alright. Did you kiss Dean yesterday to make me jealous?" He asked.  
"No. I didn't know you knew each other and I didn't think you'd come back in here," she answered.

They downed the shots and grabbed a glass each again.

"Where were you two nights ago?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Ah, missed me a little? We got called in to work in another town and it ran late so we had to spend the night there. That's why we were driving back yesterday," he answered.

She didn't answer to his little remark about missing him. She just downed the shot and he did the same. They grabbed a glass each again.

"Why don't you seem to care about your own pleasure during sex?" He asked.

She let out a nervous laugh. Not the kind of question she had been expecting but there was no backing down now. She might as well tell him the truth.

"Because it's not about sex for me. It's about being in control," she answered.  
"In control of what?" He asked.  
"You don't get two questions in a row," she answered and downed the shot.

He followed her lead and downed his as well.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" She asked.  
"Because I find you interesting and I wanna get to know you more," he answered.  
"You're a weird man," she said and downed a shot.

He downed one as well.

"So I ask again. In control of what?" He asked.  
"The situation, myself, the guy I'm with," she answered.  
"You're not giving me much to go from," he said.  
"I told you to choose your questions carefully," she said.

They downed a shot each.

"Did I really hurt you yesterday or was it only your ego that suffered?" She asked.  
"You hurt me," he answered.  
"I'm sorry," she said and grabbed a glass.

They both downed a shot.

"Did you even enjoy our nights together then? Considuring what you just told me, you can't really blame me for wondering," he said.  
"Yes, I did," she said and smiled.  
"That's all you're gonna give me?" He asked.  
"I'm wicked. You already know that," she said and smiled.

They both downed a shot.

"Why do you seem to care so much about my pleasure instead of just enjoying what I give you?" She asked.  
"Because I don't enjoy it if the woman I'm with doesn't enjoy it but by the sounds on our second night together, I'm willing to guess that I succeeded very much in that department," he said and smirked.  
"You did," she said and smiled.  
"So you weren't lying when you said it was the best orgasm you've ever had?" He asked.  
"I'll let that question slide for free. No, I wasn't," she answered.

He smiled widely.

"And there I go feeding your ego again," she said.

He laughed. They both downed a shot.

"Last round," she said.  
"Is it true that I'm the only man you've been with more than once for a long time?" He asked.  
"Jesus, what else did Mark tell you?" She asked.  
"Just answer the question," he said and smiled.  
"Yes, it's true but don't get ahead of yourself. I just happen to like what you do in bed," she answered.

They downed a shot each. She grabbed the last glass.

"Would you fuck me right now?" She asked.

His eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked.  
"Just answer the question. Would you fuck me right now?" She asked again.  
"Yes, but..." He said.  
"No but. Just keep the yes," she said.

She downed the shot and he did the same. She got off her seat and went to sit on his lap. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue inside. After a little while, she broke the kiss.

"The bathroom or your place?" She asked.  
"We've had more success at my place," he answered and kissed her neck.

She felt herself melt by his touch again. She didn't know what it was that he was able to do to her to make her feel like that but she knew she liked it and wanted more although she wasn't ready to admit it out loud.


	6. Now that it's over I just wanna hold her

She was all over him as they entered his house again. Her hands went fast to his pants, opening the top button. He had to slow her down somehow so he grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him while he carried her into the bedroom.

He put her down on the bed and started to undress her while kissing every part of her body. When she was finally naked, he laid down next to her. He started kissing her and let his hand wander down her body. She wasn't about to wait that long. Her hands went straight for his jeans again and he pushed them away with a little chuckle. She tried again with same result.

"Serious woman, do I have to tie you down?" He asked and chuckled again.  
"But I want you," she pleaded.  
"And you'll get me but I'm not gonna let you run the show again," he said.

His words didn't matter. She tried reaching towards his jeans again. He grabbed her wrists and placed them on top of her head, holding them together with one hand while the other moved down her body again. She tried getting free but he was way stronger.

"Please stop," she whispered but her words got drowned by her own moaning the second he started playing with her with his fingers.

He knew exactly what he was doing. Two of his fingers went inside her, sliding in and out, while his thumb were playing with her clit. He leaned in to kiss and bite her neck which clearly was a soft spot for her.

She felt so confused. She didn't like him holding her down like that, taking all control away from her, but at the same time she loved what he was doing to her, making her moan, making her cum. He sank his teeth into her neck as she screamed out her orgasm.

She opened her eyes to his smiling face. He let go off her wrists and got out of bed to take his clothes off. She got up to her knees and watched him. He crawled back down in bed and kissed her. She tried pushing him down on his back but he wouldn't have it.

"Just let me," she whispered.  
"You need to learn to give up control," he said.  
"I just did moments ago. Let me take some of it back," she said.  
"No," he said, grabbed her around her waist and quickly pushed her down on her back.

Before she could get back up, he was on top of her, kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her crotch upwards, trying to make him enter her.

"Relax, we got all night," he said.

She felt frustrated. He seemed to find it amusing to tease her.

"Either you fuck me or I'm going home," she said.

He chuckled and finally pushed himself inside her. She scratched her nails down his back, rolled her hips to meet his movements, still trying to control things from underneath him. He once again grabbed her wrists and held them down over her head. Again she felt confused about the situation. She wanted him and she loved what he did to her but she really didn't like being held down like that. It felt wrong.

"Please stop," she whispered again.

He didn't hear her over his own moans and he kept at it. She tried wriggling her wrists free from his grib but he just held on tighter. She felt the tears wanting to get out. She knew she just had to speak up, shout out the word "stop" and he would get it. He would understand. He would stop. She was silent. The word just wouldn't leave her lips. Instead she did everything in her power to keep the tears inside and not show him that she wasn't in a good place right now.

She felt a stone drop from her heart as he finally came and let go of her wrists. He kissed her cheek and rolled down from her. She was fast at her feet, starting to get dressed.

"Wow, I feel kind of used if you're in that much of a hurry to get out," he said.

She had her back to him while getting dressed. She didn't dare to look at him. She knew she couldn't hide the tears for long if he looked at her with those soft eyes.

"I just really gotta go," she said.  
"No, you don't. You want to go. That's a different story," he said.  
"Fine, I want to go," she said.  
"Is it always gonna be this way with you?" He asked and sighed.  
"Yes," she answered.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. Instead he suddenly started singing when he opened his mouth again, taking her by complete surprise.

 _Now that it's over_  
 _I just wanna hold her_  
 _I'd give up all the world to see_  
 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
 _Now that it's over_  
 _I just wanna hold her_  
 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
 _And I can't live with myself today_

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They ran down silently. She didn't hear him get out of bed and walk over to her.

"Why are you crying?" He suddenly asked.  
"Ehm... No reason. Just a beautiful song," she answered and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

He wrapped his arms around her but she pulled free.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and stormed out of the room.

He heard the front door slam two seconds later. He had no idea what had just happened. How did everything just go downhill so fast?


	7. Undisclosed desires

Roman walked straight to Mark in the bar the next night.

"She's not here?" He asked.  
"She is. She's in the bathroom. She's also drunk and mad so be careful," Mark answered.  
"I did something wrong last night, didn't I?" Roman asked.  
"You did," Mark answered.  
"What did I do? I have no clue. One minute everything is hot and heavy, next minute she's crying and storming out," Roman said.  
"You held her down," Mark said.  
"She seemed to like it," Roman said.  
"She did at first and then she tried telling you to stop but you didn't hear her so she just mentally blocked out," Mark said.  
"Shit, she did? I didn't hear her. I really fucked up, didn't I?" Roman said.  
"To be fair, she didn't speak up so you had no way of knowing. As you already know, she's not too good at using her words," Mark said.

"Just great," she muttered to herself as she came back and saw Roman.  
"Zola..." He started as he saw her.

She walked over to the bar and grabbed her half emptied drink that she had left before going to the bathroom.

"Zola, I'm sorry. Mark just told me..." He said but she cut him off.  
"Mark needs to shut up," she said.  
"Stop it! Stop being such a bitch and talk to him," Mark said, feeling a bit angry.  
"Alright, you wanna talk? Let's talk!" She said and turned her attention away from Mark and towards Roman.

He reached for her hand but she moved it away.

"Don't touch me ever again! You and I were a mistake. It was fun while it lasted but that's it. I don't find it funny anymore. There, wasn't that a great talk?" She said and looked back at Mark again.

Mark just shook his head and sighed.

"I swear that sometimes..." He started but stopped himself.

She emptied her drink and pushed the glass towards Mark.

"Another," she said.  
"I think you've had enough," Mark said.  
"Fuck you," she said.  
"Calm down, Zola," Roman said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand away.

"I told you don't ever fucking touch me again!" She yelled.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Yeah, now you're sorry. Now that you've gotten what you want. Just stay the fuck away from me," she said.  
"No, I won't," he said firmly.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the bar to stand alone.

"I'm sorry, man. When she's in that mood, there's really not much I can do," Mark said.  
"You don't need to apologize. Hand me that," Roman said and pointed towards the folder with the list of songs.

Mark handed it to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna try and communicate with her the only way that seems to get through to her," Roman answered while looking through the songs.  
"You might be more clever than I gave you credit for. Smart move," Mark said.

Roman stopped as he finally found the right song. He showed it to Mark who instantly started smiling.

"I'll put it on right away," Mark said.

Roman walked to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. She looked up at him, confused to see him up there.

 _I know you've suffered_  
 _But I don't want you to hide_  
 _It's cold and loveless_  
 _I won't let you be denied_

Mark walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 _Soothing_  
 _I'll make you feel pure_  
 _Trust me_  
 _You can be sure_

"Give him a chance," Mark whispered.

She didn't answer. She just kept looking at Roman who had his gaze firmly planted on her.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

"I'm scared," she whispered.  
"I know," Mark said.

 _You trick your lovers_  
 _That you're wicked and divine_  
 _You may be a sinner_  
 _But your innocence is mine_

She felt the tears sting in her eyes. She tried her best to keep them from not falling. She didn't wanna show her weakness.

 _Please me_  
 _Show me how it's done_  
 _Tease me_  
 _You are the one_

"I don't think I can do this," she said.

Mark gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I know you can," he said.

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_  
 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_  
 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

"No, I can't," she said.

Her tears started falling and she hurried out of the bar. She stopped outside and just let her tears flow free. Roman left the stage and went after her. As he saw her standing there crying, he didn't care about her not wanting him to touch her. He went straight to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of all the places in this town, why did you have to walk into this bar?" She cried down in his shirt.

He didn't answer. He just let her cry while gently stroking her hair. As she finally stopped crying, she pushed her way out of his arms again.

"I'm so sorry for last night," he said.  
"Save it. I don't wanna hear it," she said.  
"But I am. I had no idea I was hurting you. I didn't mean to," he said.  
"It doesn't matter now," she said.  
"It matters to me," he said.

She didn't say anything so he continued.

"Look, I gotta go away for work for a couple of days but I'd like to know that you'll be here when I come back. And I am coming back, whether or not you like it," he said.

She sighed. He reached out to touch her but she took a step backwards.

"I'm no good for you," she said.  
"How about letting me make that decision?" He asked.  
"There are too many demons in my past to get rid off," she said.

She turned around and started walking away.

"Please don't go," he said.

She stopped and sighed, then turned around and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I'm a cocaine whore. You don't need that in your life," she said, then turned around and walked away.

Roman went back in to Mark.

"What happened?" Mark asked.  
"She just told me she's a cocaine whore," Roman answered.

Mark sighed.

"Of course she did. Typical her to turn it around like that. No, she's not a cocaine whore. Not in the way that we understand that word but that's probably how she sees herself in her own mind," Mark said.

Roman looked at him confused.

"I know I'm not suppose to be the one to tell you but she's obviously not gonna do it herself and I can't take it anymore. I tell you what. Go to the back and put on some coffee. I'll close up the bar meanwhile," Mark said.

Roman just nodded and went to the back. Mark came out in the back a little later just as Roman was pouring coffee in two mugs. He handed one to Mark who took it and sat down.

"I've known Zola my whole life and we've always been friends," Mark said.  
"She already told me that," Roman said.  
"I was away for five years. I worked in Bulgaria. You know, being young and wanting to party all the time," Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"It was during my time away that she met Daniel," Mark said.  
"Daniel?" Roman asked.  
"A real psychopath. You know the type. He got under her skin really fast, always complementing her and buying her gifts, making her feel so special. She moved in fast with him and shortly after he started changing," Mark said.  
"Oh boy..." Roman said.  
"Yeah. It started out small. Telling her she wasn't good enough, that she had to make things different, that she had to change. He tore down her confidence until she was only a shell of the woman that I used to know before leaving," Mark said.  
"Poor girl," Roman said.  
"Oh, it gets way worse. Once he had broken her down, he started beating her," Mark said.  
"Why didn't she leave him?" Roman asked.  
"She was afraid. He had done his job good and she was afraid that he might kill her if she tried to leave," Mark said.  
"That's messed up," Roman said.  
"I know that. Anyway, Daniel was hooked on cocaine. As you know, that's an expensive drug and he couldn't afford it. His solution was to sell her to whoever would give him either drugs or money," Mark said.  
"Oh my god!" Roman blurted out.

Mark took a short break and poured more coffee in their mugs. Roman noticed a tear run down his cheek.

"You really love her, don't you?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, she's my best friend. I just get so sad every time I think about what that creep put her through," Mark answered and wiped away the tear.  
"So how did she get away from him?" Roman asked.  
"My uncle died and left me this bar so I came home. I had no idea things were as they were. During my time away we only had little contact via e-mails and she never told me what was going on. I found her as a complete mess. She was skin and bones and scared of everything," Mark answered.  
"So what did you do?" Roman asked.  
"I packed her clothes in a bag and forced her with me. She stayed in my bedroom for days and just cried while I slept on the couch," Mark answered.  
"How did Daniel take it?" Roman asked.  
"He met my fist a couple of times," Mark answered.  
"Really?" Roman asked.  
"Hey, I might be gay but look at my muscles. That Daniel guy never had a chance," Mark said.  
"Thank you," Roman said and chuckled a little.  
"My pleasure," Mark said.

They sat a bit in silence until Roman took the word again.

"So those demons from her past, she talked about. They aren't demons? They're men?" He asked.  
"Lots and lots of them. She was with Daniel for three years. Of course the abuse didn't start right away but it did go on for a long time. She doesn't have a clue how many men she was forced to sleep with," Mark answered.  
"So me holding her down..." Roman started but couldn't finish his own sentence.  
"Yes, it reminded her of that. All those times she was forced to do it. That's why she needs to be in control so bad. She has gone from one sick thing to another. She needs to see men under her and know that she's the one controlling everything, that she's the one who has chosen to let it happen. She doesn't care about sex. Well, at least she didn't until she met you," Mark said.  
"What does that mean?" Roman asked.  
"That means you're special, big boy," Mark said and chuckled.

They finished their coffee.

"I need to go away for a couple of days but I will be back," Roman said.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you, Roman. Remember when I told you she would break your heart?" Mark asked.

Roman nodded.

"She will do everything in her power to do that while you're away. Trust me, I know her and her destructive path. She'll try getting with different guys while you're away to convince you and herself that there's nothing left between you, and I can't stop her," Mark said.  
"Can you at least make sure she's safe?" He asked.  
"I can do my best. Look Roman, I know she's far from anyone's dream as a girlfriend but I promise you she's worth it deep down if you can over the pain and heartbreak she'll bring along the way," Mark said.

Roman grabbed Mark's phone from the table.

"I'm gonna put my number in here. Call me if it's needed. I might not be able to be here in person but I'm only a phonecall away," he said.


	8. Demons

Although Mark knew he wasn't able to stop her by his words alone, he wasn't gonna let herself just jump on the first and best man she saw. He wouldn't tell her to stay away from the bar because he knew she would just go somewhere else where he couldn't keep an eye on her. It was better she was there right in front of him where he at least could try and stop her.

A couple of hours into the night he could see how she started scanning the room for a victim.

"He'll be back in two days," he said and patted her hand.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So maybe wait it out this time, just until you've talked to him," he answered.  
"There's nothing left to talk about," she said.  
"Fine, don't talk but at least just listen to him for once," he said.

He walked away to serve some customers. As he turned around again, he saw she was talking with some stranger who had approached her in the bar.

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

He took his phone out and dialed Roman. He answered shortly after.

"I'm really trying here, Roman, but I need your help," Mark said.  
"Yeah?" Roman asked.  
"She's got someone lined up. Just run along with it," Mark said.

Mark walked over to her and reached the phone towards her.

"There's a call for you," he said.  
"Who is it?" She asked while taking the phone but Mark didn't answer.  
"Hello?" She asked while putting the phone to her ear.  
"Hey Zola, it's Roman," his voice sounded in the other end.  
"Roman?" She asked.

Mark leaned towards the stranger.

"It's her boyfriend. He's this really big guy with hugh muscles. He's kind of protective of her. They're so sweet together," he said, pretending not to know this stranger's true intentions.  
"Oh," the man just said and walked away.  
"Fuck you," she said as she handed the phone back to Mark, refusing to talk to Roman.

Mark just smiled and grabbed the phone. He stepped away from her and put it to his ear.

"It worked. He took off," Mark said.  
"Good," Roman said and sighed.  
"I'm sorry to have to put you through this," Mark said.  
"It's alright. I kind of signed up for it willingly," Roman said.  
"This trick won't work tomorrow again though. Do me a favour and send me a picture of you. One that shows how huge you are and make you look scary," Mark said.  
"You sure you're not gonna use that for your own private needs?" Roman asked and chuckled.  
"Ha ha, funny. You're not my type," Mark said and laughed.  
"I'll send one. Bye Mark," Roman said and hung up.

Mark walked back to her.

"You're an asshole," she said.  
"You still love me," he said.  
"I do. And now I'm going home. My night is ruined," she said.  
"Good," he said and smiled.

The next night she was back again, once again scanning the room for a willing victim. It wasn't hard finding some single guy up for some fun. It never was.

"One more day. Can you at least wait that long?" Mark asked as he noticed her looking around.  
"Nope," she answered.  
"I'm not gonna let you ruin it this time," he said.  
"Not really your call," she said as she was sending smiles towards a man in the back.

Shortly after the man got up and walked towards her.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked.  
"Not at all," she answered.

The man turned his attention towards Mark.

"Two beers," he said.

Mark took out his phone and found the picture Roman had sent him yesterday.

"Before I do, just take a look at this," he said and turned the phone so the man could see.  
"Why am I looking at a man?" The man asked.  
"That's her boyfriend. And yes, he is as scary as he looks when it comes to other men moving in on his girl. You want me to call him and ask him to come by?" Mark asked.  
"I'm sorry," the man quickly said and walked away again.

"Oh my god, will you cut it out?" She yelled at Mark.  
"Yeah, tomorrow I will," he answered.  
"You're ruining my night," she said.  
"No, I'm not. I'm making it better. You don't need a guy like that," he said and nodded towards the man who was back at his original table.  
"You don't know what I need," she said.  
"Why don't you do what you do best?" He asked.  
"Sex is what I do best," she answered.  
"No, singing is what you do best," he said and handed her the folder with the list of songs.

She scanned through the list before finally choosing one.

"You're up right after that drunk woman is done murdering that Beatles song," he said.

She turned her focus towards the stage and waited. He stepped away from her and took out his phone to call Roman.

"I think you wanna hear this," he said as he watched her walk towards the stage and get ready.

He put on the song and turned the phone in the direction of the stage so Roman could hear her sing.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

She walked back to the bar where Mark was still standing with the phone in his hand.

"Who are you giving a free concert?" She asked.  
"Roman," he answered.

Her eyes turned sad.

"He wasn't supposed to hear that," she said in a low tone, almost whispering.  
"Just talk to him," Mark said while reaching the phone towards her.

She shook her head, turned around and left the place.

"I'm sorry, Roman, she stormed off," he said as he put the phone to his ear again.  
"That song said more than she could possibly do over the phone," Roman said.  
"Yeah, I know. You're coming back tomorrow, right?" Mark asked.  
"Yes I am. I'm coming back and this time I'm not letting her run away," Roman answered.


	9. Never surrender

Mark chuckled a little to himself as he saw her look towards the door once again.

"Don't worry, he's coming," he said.

She looked at him annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.  
"Stop pretending. You're looking at the door every five seconds," he said.  
"Am not!" She raised her voice.

He just shook his head and laughed.

She turned her head as she heard someone enter the bar. Sure enough, it was Roman, but he wasn't alone. Seth and Dean were with him. Her heart dropped and she turned her head away, pretending not to have noticed them enter.

"Hey there, strange lady," Dean said as he approached the bar.  
"Hi Dean," she said without looking at him.  
"Three beers," Dean said.

Mark opened the beers and handed them to him.

"You know, you're more than welcome to come talk with us," Dean said.

She turned her head a bit and looked towards the table where Roman and Seth were sitting.

"I don't think so," she said.  
"I know he would like it," he said.  
"No thanks, I'm good," she said.

He shrugged his shoulders, grabbed the beers and went back to the table. She turned her attention towards Mark.

"Do you think he'll finally get that I'm not interested if I kiss Dean again?" She asked.  
"Zola..." Mark started.  
"Or maybe I should move in on Seth just to prove my point a little better," she said.  
"Stop it," he said.  
"Or do them both," she said.  
"Stop it!" He yelled and slammed his hand down on the counter.

Everyone's attention went towards the bar to see what was going on. She felt embarrased. He stared her in the eyes but didn't say anything else. She knew he had had enough so she left him and walked towards the bathroom. Roman got up and walked towards the bar.

"What was that all about?" Roman asked.  
"I can't deal with is anymore. I'm so tired of her denying how she feels about you and so tired of seeing her try to fuck it up on purpuse," Mark answered. "And why on earth would you bring your boys in here with you? It's not helping your case."  
"I didn't invite them. They invited themselves. It's not like I can deny them going to a public bar," Roman said.  
"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm just so tired of it all today," Mark said.  
"Me too," Roman said.

He left the bar and walked towards the bathroom and waited for her outside the door. Her eyes widened as she opened the door to find him there. He gently pushed her back in and locked the door.

"What? You want another quickie in here?" She asked and smirked.

He didn't answer. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to hold her tight. For whatever reason she didn't fight him this time. She allowed herself to be held. She felt so safe in his arms.

"I missed you," he said down in her hair.

She didn't answer. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue but they didn't leave her mouth. She wanted to tell him that she missed him too. Instead she just pushed her way out of his arms and looked at him. His eyes were wet.

"What's up with you today?" She asked.  
"Mark told me the other night," he answered.  
"Told you what?" She asked.  
"Everything. What happened to you. About Daniel, about what he did to you," he answered.

Her eyes turned hard. She pushed him hard and walked pass him. He tried to grab her arm but she was too fast. She unlocked the door and stormed towards the bar. Mark turned around and was completely taken by surprise as she slapped him across the face.

"You told him? You fucking told him?" She shouted.

Mark hurried around the bar to her.

"Not here," he said in a low voice as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out in the back.

She let herself drop down on a chair and started crying. Mark went over to her and put his arms around her.

"You had no right," she sobbed.  
"I know but I couldn't take it anymore. You weren't about to tell him and he needed to know why you act the way you do," he said.  
"No, he didn't," she sobbed.  
"Look at me, sweetheart," he said.

She looked at him through the tears.

"He seems to really care about you and wants to know you better. Your story didn't scare him away. He's here, isn't he?" He said.

She just nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"You want me to bring him in here so you can talk?" He asked.  
"No!" She hissed.

She still wasn't ready for that. Mark got up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and took out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass.

"My private stash," he said as he poured a whiskey and handed her the glass.

She quickly downed it.

"One more?" He asked.

She nodded and he refilled the glass which she downed just as fast.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.

She rolled the glass around between her fingers while thinking a little. Finally she looked up at him.

"Mind if I sing a song again?" She asked.  
"Not at all," he answered and smiled.

She walked to the stage while Mark got the song ready.

"Looks like your girl is up," Dean said.

Roman and Seth turned their heads to look at her.

 _Do you know what it's like when_  
 _You're scared to see yourself_  
 _Do you know what it's like when_  
 _You wish you were someone else_  
 _Who didn't need your help to get by_  
 _Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
 _I don't wanna live like this today_  
 _Make me feel better_  
 _I wanna feel better_  
 _Stay with me here now_  
 _And never surrender_

Roman's eyes were glued on her. She looked back at him. He sent her a little smile.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Seth asked.  
"I'm sure," Roman answered.

 _Do you know what it's like when_  
 _You're not who you wanna be_  
 _Do you know what it's like to_  
 _Be your own worst enemy_  
 _Who sees the things in me I can't hide_  
 _Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
 _I don't wanna live like this today_  
 _Make me feel better_  
 _I wanna feel better_  
 _Stay with me here now_  
 _And never surrender_

"She sure has a lovely voice," Dean said.  
"I know," Roman said.  
"I think she's singing to you," Dean said.  
"Oh, I know she is," Roman said.

 _Make me feel better_  
 _You make me feel better_  
 _You make me feel better_  
 _Put me back together_

 _I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
 _I don't wanna live like this today_  
 _Make me feel better_  
 _I wanna feel better_  
 _Stay with me here now_  
 _And never surrender_

 _Put me back together_  
 _Never surrender_  
 _Make me feel better_  
 _I need to feel better_  
 _Stay with me here now_  
 _And never surrender_

Everyone in there clapped as the song finished. She took a little bow and walked back to the bar where Mark was waiting for her.

"Wonderful," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"He's looking at you. Want me to wave him over?" He asked.  
"No. I can't handle this. You're right, I shouldn't be acting out and jumping on every other man to prove my point but I shouldn't drag him into my shitty life either," she said.  
"You're not dragging him anywhere. He's jumping in voluntary," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him. He was still looking at her, smiling, as if he was waiting for her move. She turned her head again and looked at Mark.

"He sure is cute, isn't he?" She asked.  
"He is," he answered.

She sighed.

"I'm gonna go home. I can't think straight in here," she said.

She walked out of the bar. Outside she stopped to take a deep breath. Everything had been turned upside down inside her the past week and she felt more confused than ever. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Roman said.  
"It's okay," she said as she turned to look at him.  
"Don't go," he said.  
"I have to," she said.

He grabbed her hand.

"Let me walk you home then," he said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

He took a step closer, still holding her hand. She didn't back down.

"I'm gonna continue chasing you, no matter how far you run," he said and smiled.  
"I kind of figured that out by now," she said.

He took one more step, closing the gap between them, leaning his forehead down on her forehead.

"You're not gonna push me away this time?" He asked.  
"I'm trying," she said, making him chuckle a little.

He put his free hand behind her head and kissed her. She didn't push him away. She parted her lips and invited him inside. For a while they just stood there kissing, sharing a tender moment. When he finally pulled back from her again, he was smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at him. What was it about this guy that made her so weak? She couldn't find any answer.

"I still need to go though," she said as she slowly backed away from him.  
"I'll be here tomorrow again, waiting for you," he said as he watched her back away.  
"Yeah, I bet you will," she said before turning around and walking away.


	10. Comatose

Zola seemed nervous next night as she entered the bar.

"What's up, girl?" Mark asked as she sat down and pulled on her sleeves.  
"I realized something last night," she answered.  
"What?" He asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I think... I think I might be in love," she answered.  
"Ha! I knew it!" He said a little too loud while smiling.  
"Keep it down," she said.

He reached over and grabbed both her hands.

"It's a good thing. He's a good man," he said.  
"I'm scared, Mark. I'm really scared," she said.  
"I know. It's only natural given your past, but you don't have to be," he said.  
"I can't help it," she said.  
"So you're gonna tell him tonight?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I still haven't made up my mind about that part yet," she answered.  
"You want me to tell him?" He jokingly asked.  
"No! You've already told him enough," she answered.  
"Well, my big mouth has gotten you this far so you shouldn't be complaining," he said.

He let go off her hands and she sighed.

"Can I get a whiskey?" She asked.  
"No. Not tonight. You need to be clearheaded for this," he answered.  
"But..." She started.  
"No buts!" He said firmly and went to serve another customer.  
"No fair," she muttered.

She heard the door and turned her head. There he was. That big, strong, kind man who didn't seem to wanna give up on her. She felt her heart beat a little faster. How could anybody like him want somebody like her? It didn't make any sense. So many things she wanted to tell him but that she couldn't find the words for. She bit her lip in frustration as he made his way towards her.

"Hi," he said and put his hand on her back.

She blushed and mumbled a "hi" back.

"Hey there, big man," Mark said from behind the counter.  
"What are we drinking today?" Roman asked, more to Zola than Mark.  
"I put her on a soda diet today," Mark answered.  
"Sounds good. Put me on that as well," Roman said.

Mark smiled and opened a soda for Roman. She was staring at the counter. He still had his hand on her back and she had no idea how to react.

"How are you today?" He asked.  
"Fine, fine, just fine. And you?" She asked.  
"I'm good now that I'm here," he answered.

She just nodded and kept her eyes on the counter.

"You know, you can look at me. I don't bite," he said.  
"I can't do this," she whispered and hurried away from him and out in the back.

Roman looked at Mark.

"I'll take care of it," Mark said and went after her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he found her opening a cabinet.  
"Looking for your private stash," she answered.

He went over and slammed the cabinet shut. She looked at him frustrated. He grabbed her face with both hands and looked her in the eyes.

"He's out there because of you. You and no one else," he said.  
"I can't do this," she said.  
"Yes, you can," he said.  
"I don't know how to," she said.  
"Just talk to him," he said.  
"That's just it. I know all the words but they won't leave my mouth," she said.

He hugged her.

"No one ever said it would be easy," he said.

She sighed as he let go of her again.

"Ready to go out there?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.

He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, girl," he said and dragged her out there.

"Is everything alright?" Roman asked as they came back.

She just nodded, still not able to speak the words she wanted to.

"Hey, we thought you might be here!" Seth's voice suddenly sounded.

They both looked towards the door and saw Seth and Dean walk in. She felt even more frustrated now. It was one thing to try and talk to him but there was no way in hell she was gonna do it in front of them.

"Hey there, strange lady," Dean said as he approached them.

Strange lady. She had no idea why he had begun calling her that but somehow it suited her personality just fine. She was strange, she knew that. She just nodded towards him. She took a couple of steps away from them and leaned in towards Mark.

"I really need a drink right now," she whispered.  
"You're not getting any until you've talked to him," he whispered back.  
"But I can't now," she whispered, feeling frustrated.  
"Drag him aside. You know he'll follow you wherever you wanna go," he whispered.  
"Uh, you're so annoying!" She said a little too loud.

Roman, Seth and Dean looked at her after that little outburst and she felt her cheeks go red.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself while looking away.

"Let's grab a table," Seth said and walked towards an empty table.

Dean followed him.

"Just a second," Roman said.

He walked over to her.

"You wanna join us?" He asked.  
"Ehm... no... I don't think so," she answered.  
"I'd really like it if you did," he said.  
"It's just a bit... crowded," she said.

He sighed.

"I'm not leaving until we've talked," he said.  
"It's okay. Go to your friends. I'm not leaving yet," she said.

He smiled at her before turning around and walking over to the table.

"You guys got shitty timing," he said as he sat down.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"She was just about to open up, or at least I was hoping she would," Roman answered.  
"You want us to leave again?" Dean asked.  
"No, not now that you're here. She's still trying to work up her nerves so I'm just gonna sit here and let her," Roman answered.  
"You're really hooked this time, aren't you?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, I am. I don't know what it is about her but I can't let her slip away," Roman answered.

She grabbed the folder with the list of songs. She went through it feeling frustrated.

"You're an idiot," she muttered to herself.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Mark said next to her.  
"I'm really trying here, Mark. You know I am," she said.  
"I know," he said and patted her hand.  
"Why does it have to be so damn hard?" She answered.  
"I don't know," he answered. "You're finding anything to suit your mood?"  
"Yeah, that one," she said and pointed.  
"You're going all in this time?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I might not be able to figure out how to talk so I might as well give it one last shot this way," she answered.  
"I think he'll get it," he said.  
"I hope so," she said and walked towards the stage.

Mark started the song and all eyes went towards her. She didn't care about all the people looking. She only cared whether or not Roman was looking. She looked down at him and met his kind eyes.

 _"Here goes nothing,"_ she thought before starting to sing.

 _I hate feeling like this_  
 _I'm so tired of trying to fight this_  
 _I'm asleep and all I dream of_  
 _Is waking to you_  
 _Tell me that you will listen_  
 _Your touch is what I'm missing_  
 _And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

 _Comatose_  
 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live_  
 _I don't wanna breathe_  
 _'Les I feel you next to me_  
 _You take the pain I feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I don't wanna dream_  
 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
 _The way you make me feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

He slowly started smiling. That smile calmed her nerves and she smiled back. His eyes were shining and they were focused on her.

 _I hate living without you_  
 _Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
 _But my demons lay in waiting_  
 _Tempting me away_  
 _Oh how I adore you_  
 _Oh how I thirst for you_  
 _Oh how I need you_

 _Comatose_  
 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live_  
 _I don't wanna breathe_  
 _'Les I feel you next to me_  
 _You take the pain I feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I don't wanna dream_  
 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
 _The way you make me feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Breathing life_  
 _Waking up_  
 _My eyes_  
 _Open up_

"I think she feels the same way about you," Seth said.

Dean nodded next to Seth.

"Don't let her get away tonight," he said.

 _Comatose_  
 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live_  
 _I don't wanna breathe_  
 _'Les I feel you next to me_  
 _You take the pain I feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I don't wanna dream_  
 _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
 _The way you make me feel_  
 _(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Oh how I adore you_  
 _Waking up to you never felt so real_  
 _Oh how I thirst for you_  
 _Waking up to you never felt so real_  
 _Oh how I adore you, ohhhh_  
 _The way you make me feel_  
 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

People were clapping but she wasn't noticing. She only saw Roman stand up and walk towards the stage, towards her. There was nowhere to run and hide this time. He stopped in front of her and reached his hand up. She looked at him. Those eyes, that smile... everything around her just felt right in that moment.

"Fuck it!" She said out loud before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her down from the stage while kissing her. She could hear Seth and Dean whistling and shouting but she didn't care right in that moment. Somewhere she could hear Mark yelling the word "finally" but she also blocked him out. Right then and there it was all about Roman. She looked at him as they finally broke the kiss.

"I don't know what to say," she said.  
"You don't need to say anything," he said.  
"But I want to," she said and smiled.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you find the words, I'm ready to hear them," he said.  
"Can we go to your place?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered.

They walked over to Seth and Dean.

"So we're gonna take off," Roman said.  
"I bet you are," Dean said and winked.

Roman pushed his head while laughing.

"Have fun and be safe, kids," Dean said.

She waved at Mark in the bar. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

As soon as they were out of their shoes, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the bedroom while kissing her. He put her down on the floor once they reached the bedroom.

"I don't know how to do this," she said and bit her lip.

He smiled and slowly started to undress her. She let him. She didn't try to control the situation.

"Promise me to speak up if I do something wrong," he said as she was finally naked.

She nodded and tugged on his shirt. He chuckled and pulled it off. She let her fingers run down his chest and stomach. He leaned in and kissed her again while gently leading her down on the bed. Once she was down, he pulled off his pants and boxers and laid down in bed next to her.

He kissed her down her stomach while looking up at her. He placed himself between her legs and kissed her thighs.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. He smiled and leaned his head forward. She closed her eyes as his tongue started working on her. She was giving him full control over the situation and she loved it. As her moaning grew louder, he added two fingers inside her which only made her moan louder. She couldn't take it any longer and finally gave in, moaning loud as he made her cum. He kissed his way back up her stomach till he reached her neck. He sank in his teeth, making a new moan slip pass her lips.

"You're evil," she whispered.  
"Would you prefer me otherwise?" He asked teasingly.  
"No," she whispered.

He kissed her. She found his hands and interlocked her fingers into his while pulling her hands down on the bed. He looked at her as she allowed herself to lie like that.

"You sure?" He asked.  
"I know you won't hurt me," she said.  
"Never will," he said and kissed her again.

He pushed his dick inside her and she tilted her head backwards. She started moaning again as he started thrusting into her. He took his time, trying to be as gentle as he could, but little by little he increased the pace.

"Harder," she whispered.

He followed her wish, thrusting in harder, making her moan louder. He sank his teeth into her neck again while thrusting in harder and harder. She squeezed her fingers around his as he made her cum again. He finally let go himself and came too. He rolled off her and pulled her up on his arm. She wrapped an arm across his chest and just enjoyed feeling him breathing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I had no idea sex could be like that," she answered.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Like... That good," she said and blushed.

He laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that you're pleased," he said.

She held on tighter to him.

"I could get used to this," she said.  
"You better," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know there are things I still need to learn to say and one day I will. I'm sure of it. But for now, can you settle with me being weird?" She asked.  
"As long as you're here with me, I can settle for almost anything. I can't wipe away your past but I can try and give you a better future," he answered.  
"I like the sound of that," she said and closed her eyes.


End file.
